Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2013 Fuyu ~Bravo!~
Hello! Project Tanjou 15th Anniversary Live Winter 2013 ~Bravo!~ (Hello! Project 誕生15周年記念ライブ2013冬 ～ブラボー！～) will be held in the year of the 15th Anniversary of Hello! Project's formation. The concert has been split up into 2 shows: *'Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2013 Fuyu ~Bravo!~' *Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2013 Fuyu ~Viva!~ The DVD will be released on April 10, 2013. Setlist #Good Morning #Ren'ai Revolution 21 #MC1: Tsunku Club #Help me!! - Morning Musume #Asian Celebration - Berryz Koubou #Kono Machi - ℃-ute #NEXT MY SELF - Mano Erina #Samui ne. - S/mileage #MC2 #＊ #Kanojo ni Naritai!!! - Hello! Pro Kenshuusei #＊＊ #Cabbage Hakusho ~Haru Hen~ - Peaberry #＊＊＊ #＊＊＊＊ #MC3 #＊＊＊＊＊ #Watashi no Jidai - Michishige Sayumi and Tanaka Reina #cha cha SING - Berryz Koubou & ℃-ute #MC4 #Medley : #*Lalala no PiPiPi #*Suki yo, Junjou Hankouki #*Lucky Aura #*Only you #*Chou HAPPY SONG #*Choto Mate Kudasai! #*Genkimono de Ikou! #*Suki Chan #*Guru Guru Jump #*Be Genki (Naseba Naru!) #*Chou WONDERFUL! #*Maji Bomber!! #*Koko ni Iruzee! #Bravo! Line-up Changes (This section may list many versions of one performance. This is usually due to a 1-time guest performance with the act or an absence of a member) *＊: Former Eggs Performances **Sekaijuu ni Kimi wa Hitori Dake - Kikkawa Yuu **Nanja Korya?! - THE Possible **Chopper☆Chopper - Up Up Girls (Kari) *＊＊: SATOYAMA Movement Performances **Boys be ambitious! - GREEN FIELDS **Tegami - Tasaki Asahi **Forefore ~Forest For Rest~ - DIY♡ *＊＊＊: Shuffle Corner 1 **Oujisama to Yuki no Yoru ***- Kumai Yurina, Kudo Haruka, and Katsuta Rina ***- Yaguchi Mari with Kumai Yurina and Kudo Haruka **Suppin to Namida. - Suzuki Airi, Fukuda Kanon, Tamura Meimi, and Oda Sakura **Yeah! Meccha Holiday ***- Kumai Yurina, Kudo Haruka, and Katsuta Rina ***- Kumai Yurina and Kudo Haruka **Gatamekira - Suzuki Airi, Fukuda Kanon, Tamura Meimi, and Oda Sakura *＊＊＊＊: Shuffle Corner 2 **Ai no Sono ~Touch My Heart!~ - Ogawa Makoto with Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina, Sayashi Riho, Ishida Ayumi, and Oda Sakura **Narihajimeta Koi no BELL ***- Tsugunaga Momoko, Sudo Maasa, Mano Erina, Suzuki Kanon, and Nakanishi Kana ***- Sudo Maasa, Mano Erina, Suzuki Kanon, and Nakanishi Kana ***- Ishikawa Rika and Satoda Mai with Tsugunaga Momoko, Sudo Maasa, Mano Erina, Suzuki Kanon, and Nakanishi Kana **Jounetsu Yuki Miraisen - Tsugunaga Momoko, Sudo Maasa, Mano Erina, Suzuki Kanon, and Nakanishi Kana **C\C (Cinderella\Complex) - Takahashi Ai with Tanaka Reina, Shimizu Saki, and Yajima Maimi **Koi no Dance Site - Yaguchi Mari with Morning Musume **Romantic Ukare Mode - Fujimoto Miki *＊＊＊＊＊: Shuffle Corner 3 **Zutto Suki de Ii desu ka ***- Tanaka Reina and Okai Chisato ***- Okai Chisato **Akai Freesia - Michishige Sayumi, Sugaya Risako, Hagiwara Mai, and Fukumura Mizuki **Uwasa no SEXY GUY - Tanaka Reina and Okai Chisato **Chu! Natsu Party - Michishige Sayumi, Sugaya Risako, Hagiwara Mai, and Fukumura Mizuki Trivia *The "Bravo!" setlist will represent Hello! Project from the past 15 years. *This concert is the final Hello! Project concert to feature Mano Erina and Tanaka Reina before their graduation from Morning Musume or Hello!Project. *This is the first Hello! Project concert to feature Oda Sakura as a Morning Musume member. *The names "Viva!" and "Bravo!" already imply a feeling of celebration. *Kikkawa Yuu, THE Possible, and Up Up Girls (Kari) will be special guests at the bravo concert only. *Ishida Ayumi and Mitsui Aika celebrated their birthdays during this concert tour. *A new unit was announced on the last Bravo! concert. The unit consist of Miyamoto Karin, Kanazawa Tomoko, Miyazaki Yuka, Uemura Akari, Takagi Sayuki, and Otsuka Aina. Members Featured *Master of Ceremony: **Makoto **Mitsui Aika *Guests: **Tasaki Asahi **THE Possible ***First Generation: Morozuka Kanami, Hashimoto Aina, Akiyama Yurika ***Second Generation: Okada Robin Shouko, Goto Yuki **Kikkawa Yuu **Up Up Girls (Kari) ***Sengoku Minami ***Furukawa Konatsu ***Mori Saki ***Sato Ayano ***Saho Akari ***Sekine Azusa ***Arai Manami **Morning Musume OG ***2nd Gen: Yaguchi Mari ***5th Gen: Takahashi Ai, Ogawa Makoto ***6th Gen: Fujimoto Miki **Miyazaki Yuka (GREEN FIELDS) *Tsunku *Morning Musume **6th Gen: Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina **9th Gen: Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Sayashi Riho , Suzuki Kanon **10th Gen: Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki, Kudo Haruka **11th Gen: Oda Sakura *Berryz Koubou **Shimizu Saki **Tsugunaga Momoko **Tokunaga Chinami **Sudo Maasa **Natsuyaki Miyabi **Kumai Yurina **Sugaya Risako *℃-ute **Yajima Maimi **Nakajima Saki **Suzuki Airi **Okai Chisato **Hagiwara Mai *Mano Erina *S/mileage **1st Gen: Wada Ayaka, Fukuda Kanon **2nd Gen: Nakanishi Kana, Takeuchi Akari, Katsuta Rina, Tamura Meimi *Hello! Pro Kenshuusei **5th Gen: Kaneko Rie **6th Gen: Miyamoto Karin **9th Gen: Takagi Sayuki, Tanabe Nanami **11th Gen: Yoshihashi Kurumi, Taguchi Natsumi, Hamaura Ayano **12th Gen: Otsuka Aina, Ogawa Rena **14th Gen: Uemura Akari, Murota Mizuki **15th Gen: Yamagishi Riko, Nomura Minami **16th Gen: Kanazawa Tomoko, Ichioka Reina, Kaga Kaede Concert Schedule Note *Sato Masaki was absent for all shows between January 2 through January 13 due to a fever and left neck cervical lymphadenitis. *Tsugunaga Momoko, Wada Ayaka, and Katsuta Rina was absent for all shows between January 12 through January 13 due to the influenza. *Kudo Haruka was absent for the 18:30 of the Bravo! show on January 13 due to a fever. *Mitsui Aika was absent all shows between January 19 and January 20 due to the influenza. *Tanaka Reina was absent for the 15:00 of the Bravo! show on February 3 due to a fever. Shared Gallery zzzz.jpg|Scene zz.jpg|All (Opening) zzzzzz.jpg|C-ute y.jpg|All zzzzyyy.jpg|Morning Musume zzzzsmileage.jpg|S/mileage yy.jpg|Tsugunaga Momoko zzzrisako.jpg|Sugaya Risako zzzmitsuia.jpg|Mitsui Aika zzzmano.jpg|Otsuka Aina, Mano Erina, Yoshihashi Kurumi zzzmano3.jpg|Mano Erina zzzzmano2.jpg|Takagi Sayuki, Miyamoto Karin, Mano Erina, Kaneko Rie, Yoshihashi Kurumi zzzzsayumi.jpg|Michishige Sayumi, Makoto zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz.jpg|Suzuki Airi zzwws.jpg|Mano Erina, Tanaka Reina zzzkonomachi.jpg|C-ute - Kono Machi zzzzokai.jpg|Okai Chisato zzzmaimi.jpg|Hagiwara Mai, Yajima Maimi zzzzwww.jpg|Berryz Kobo - Asian Celebration zzrisako2.jpg|Tokunaga Chinami, Sugaya Risako zzhelpme.jpg|Morning Musume - Help me!! zzzzsatoda mai.jpg|Satoda Mai as Special Guest img20130102helloproject69.jpg|All img20130102helloproject77.jpg|Berryz Kobo img20130102helloproject78.jpg|S/mileage img20130102helloproject79.jpg|C-ute img20130102helloproject80.jpg|Morning Musume graduation.jpg|Last H!P concert for Tanaka Reina and Mano Erina xxxxxwwddd.jpg|Backstage makoto.jpg|Rokkies with Ogawa Makoto makoto2.jpg|Tanaka Reina, Ogawa Makoto, Michishige Sayumi img20130105083334.jpg|Promotion tumblr_mgjwoaFbzX1qclfimo1_500.jpg|Hello! Pro Kenshuusei tumblr_mgjwmf8lLJ1qclfimo1_500.jpg tumblr_mhnduyF0CG1qgp31uo1_500.jpg|announcement of new unit Tabidachicon.jpg|Tabidachi no Haru ga Kita - S/mileage Category:Hello! Project Concerts Category:2013 Releases Category:2013 Concerts Category:6th Generation Concerts In Category:9th Generation Concerts In Category:10th Generation Concerts In Category:11th Generation Concerts In Category:1st Generation S/mileage Concerts In Category:2nd Generation S/mileage Concerts In Category:5th Generation Hello! Pro Egg Concerts In Category:6th Generation Hello! Pro Egg Concerts In Category:9th Generation Hello! Pro Egg Concerts In Category:11th Generation Hello! Pro Egg Concerts In Category:12th Generation Hello! Pro Egg Concerts In Category:14th Generation Hello! Pro Egg Concerts In Category:15th Generation Hello! Pro Egg Concerts In Category:16th Generation Hello! Pro Egg Concerts In Category:5th Generation Concerts In Category:8th Generation Concerts In Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2013 Fuyu ~Bravo!~